


The Boy With The Dead Dog

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Death, Harry-centric, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad, army!zayn, detective!harry, detective!louis, police officer!liam, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has noticed some changes in Zayn ever since he got back from fighting in the army in Iraq. He goes to detective Harry Styles for help but unfortunately, Harry is too late. </p>
<p>In other words, Zayn is abusing Niall and Harry doesn't help Niall until it's too late. A very sad one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Dead Dog

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second one shot! hope you guys like it!

Harry Styles thought that today could possibly be a normal day at work. Well, as normal is it can get. He was hoping that today would be an easy day because he was definitely not in any mood to work on a very hard case today.

Harry is a detective for the NYPD. You would think that the police and detectives try very hard at their jobs to keep people safe but you are wrong. They all try to find the easy way out most of the time. All of them besides Harry and Louis Tomlinson. Harry and Louis are the top two detectives in the NYPD. The rest of them don’t really care. It’s the same thing with the police officers. They don’t one hundred percent care about what they are doing. Liam Payne is the only cop in the NYPD that cares enough.

“Good Morning, Harry.” Louis says as Harry walks into the office. Harry takes his coat off and hangs it on the back of his chair after putting his coffee cup on his desk.

“Morning.” Harry mumbles.

“You sound tired. Tough case last night?” Louis asks, referring to the murder that happened last night on 45th street. It was tragic, a son killed his father. Harry and Louis are working on finding out why.

“Yeah. Can’t figure out why he did it. There’s literally no evidence.” Harry says, clearly frustrated.

“I’ll take a look there now.” Louis says. Harry nods. “See you later, Harry.” Louis says as he leaved his office to drive over to 45th street.

            Harry sighs as he opens the case’s file on his desk. He reads his notes over again and groans in frustration. After a while, he pushes the folder away and gives up. He’ll let Louis do the rest for now.

“Harry, are you busy?” Liam Payne asks as he walks into the detective’s office.

“Not anymore. What’s up?” Harry replies.

“I have a boy here; he can’t be much older than nineteen. He’s upset because his dog was murdered.” The police officer explains.

“And why is he here?” Harry asks. He’s never seen anyone come because their pet was murdered.

“He wants to talk to you. He hears that you’re the best in New York.” Liam tells him.

“Alright, fine. Send him in.” Harry says. Liam nods and leaves to go get the lad.

Harry puts the folder for the other case in a drawer in his desk. He pulls a chair in front of his desk so the boy can sit down. Harry knows that he can’t do anything about this, but he will let the boy speak. About three minutes later, the boy walks into the office and takes a seat in front of Harry.

Liam was right; he can’t be much older than nineteen. He looked small for his age. He had blonde hair that was clearly dyed because Harry could see his brunette roots. The also had bright blue eyes that immediately caught Harry’s attention. He wasn’t much younger than Harry and he admits he is attractive.

“Hello Detective Styles-“He has an Irish accent. Nice.

“Please, call me Harry.” Harry interrupts.

“Sorry. I’m Niall Horan.” The lad says.

“I’m sorry your dog died.” Harry says sincerely. Obviously, this dog meant a lot to him if he would take it to the police.

“Thank you. But I’m not here because he’s dead.” Niall tells him.

That confused Harry. Why did he tell Officer Payne that was the reason why he came? Why is he here then?

“Then why are you here, Niall?” Harry asks.

“I’m really worried about my boyfriend, Zayn.” Niall starts. Harry nods, signaling for him to continue. “See, Zayn was in the Army and he was stationed in Iraq. He hasn’t been the same since he came back. He gets angry a lot easier… Everything freaks him out. Our dog did something to upset him but Zayn never told me what it was. I was sleeping when it happened and woke up when I heard a lot of noise coming from the bathroom. I walked in and saw Zayn drowning him. I tried to stop him but I was too late. I’m really worried about him.” Niall explained.

Harry listened to every detail trying to find a way that he could help Niall, but this doesn’t seem like something that’s up to him. This should probably be handled by the military police. They are the people who could give him help, not the NYPD.

“I’m really sorry about that but I don’t really have the power to do anything about it.” Harry explains to the Irish lad.

“Please Harry; he didn’t even seem fazed that he killed him. He was emotionless. That’s not normal.” Niall tells him.

Harry could see the tears that were threatening to pour out of Niall’s eyes. Harry really wished that he could help him but he can’t. Harry has more serious cases that he has to work out right now, like the murder on 45th street. That’s a serious murder and the one that Niall is dealing with is not.

“Military police will be able to work on getting Zayn some help but there’s honestly nothing that I can do.” Harry says sadly.

“O-Okay.” Niall stutters. Harry is fighting the urge to engulf him in a hug. “Thank you for your time.” Niall says before leaving. Harry nods as he watches Niall walk out the door.

Harry could have called the military police to try to work something out for Niall and Zayn but Harry needed to work out this murder case with Louis for now. Harry made a mental notice to call the military police station tomorrow to see if Niall went.

Seconds later, Harry pulls out the folder about the murder on 45th street and begins to read over his notes on the case for the 45th time now. Harry slammed his head on the desk in frustration; this case will be the death of him.

 

Harry groaned when he was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing at three in the morning. Harry only fell asleep two hours earlier. He was up late with Louis at the crime scene on 45th street. At least they figured something out. It’s about time. The son wanted the money that his mother left for his father when she died.

Anyway, Harry checked the caller ID on his iPhone to see that it is Liam calling him. Maybe it’s more about the case.

“Hello?” Harry answered.

“I’m sorry to wake you up.” Liam replies.

“S’ok. What’s up?” Harry asks.

“Harry, do you remember the boy with the dead dog?” Liam asks.

 

Harry felt himself trembling as he drove to Niall’s apartment. He was shaking and he could barely grasp the wheel to steer the car. He was lucky that he didn’t hit anything on his way there. Harry pulled up in front of Niall’s apartment building. There were a lot of police cars there already. There were also two ambulances. _Shit._ Liam was standing outside the door, in uniform. Harry got out of his Audi as fast as he could.

“I’ll show you.” Liam said softly. Harry gulped and followed Liam inside.

Harry and Liam dodged their way through the various police officers already inside. Liam led Harry though the apartment. Harry saw people crowding around what looked like the bathroom. _No, not the bathroom_ , Harry thought to himself. Harry remembered what Niall told him about what happened to his dog in the bathroom.

Harry slowly walked into the bathroom. Louis was already there. He gave Harry a concerned look. Liam must have told him that Harry talked to him earlier today.

Harry slowly made his way over to the bathtub. He was horrified at what he saw. He saw a body twisted and contorted lying at the bottom of the tub. The body was pale, and bruises were covering it. His hair was tangled in front of his face.

It was Niall’s body.

Harry involuntarily dropped down on his knees and started crying. Harry could have done something to help, even if it wasn’t much. Niall could have lived another day. Harry clasped Niall’s cold hand and cried. Harry will never forgive himself for this. Never.

 


End file.
